harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film)
= Welche Szenen sind im 5. Film aufjedenfall zu sehen? = Wie wir es von den Filmen kennen fehlen immer wieder gewisse Szenen in den Filmen. Was denkt ihr, ist beim 5. Teil aufjedenfall dabei? 20.05.07 IMAX Ist das mit dem IMAX Werbung?--Klapper I♥CH 17:38, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Grenzt an Information, oder? Vielleicht passt es besser unter die Anmerkungen? 17:47, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog :So, habe es mal eingebaut, ich hoffe die Infos stimmen. Weiss jemand, ob das IMAX Dome in Speyer auch 3D-Filme zeigt?--Klapper I♥CH 18:19, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube ja. Warum? Ciaociao, Ged--82.84.69.187 20:13, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::: Nun, ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen bei so einer Leinwand ein normaler Film gezeigt wird. Laut wikipedia geht es aber doch. Soll ich die IMAX-Kinoliste ganz löschen oder nicht?--Klapper I♥CH 20:24, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::: Ah, ich hab gefragt, da ich in der Naehe von Speyer geboren wurde, dass du dort vielleicht lebst... Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass es wohl doch nicht in Speyer gezeigt werden kann, anderes Format. Es werden keine normalen Filme gezeigt, eher Dokus im IMAX-Format eben. Zur Frage, ich finde es ist keine Werbung, da man unter IMAX v.a. ein spezielles Kinoformat versteht. Mir war das nicht klar, dass da eine kanadische Firma gleichen Namens existiert. Ein klassisches Brand, wie z.B. Tempo. Hast du mal ein Tempo? Da wuerde ja auch niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass man Schleichwerbung macht, obwohl es richtig eigentlich heissen sollte: Hast du mal ein Papiertaschentuch? :-) Daher finde ich kann man die Liste stehenlassen, da informativ. Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 10:04, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::: Nee, ich komme aus der Schweiz! ;) Ich kenne nur die IMAX-Vormate aus Luzern (Normales IMAX) und Sinsheim (3D). OK, sehe jetzt auch ein, dass es eher keine werbung ist. Bei uns gibt es noch ein grösseres Beispiel: Natel wird in der ganzen Schweiz gebraucht. Sagt man mal "Gib mir mal dein Mobieltelefon" wird man zuerst mal schräg angeschaut... ::::::http://www.cinestar-imax.de/filmdetails-29.htm Leider wird Harry Potter nur in Berlin als 3D gezeigt, keine Ahnung warum sich Speyer Sinsheim usw diese Umsätze entgehn lassen, vielleicht dürfen sie ja nicht... :::::::Ja, habe ich auch gesehen. Ist schon einige Zeit lang im Artikel verbessert. Schade, ich gehe nächste Woche nach Sinsheim und kann mir den Film nicht ansehen...--Klapper I♥CH 11:42, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schauspieler Könnte bitte jemand die Namen der erstauftretenden Schauspieler ergänzen, die auf der Liste im Artikel bis jetzt bloß ein ? haben? (Ich selbst habe für heute genug davon, mich mit meiner Sprachausgabe durch die ganzen grafisch überladenen HP oder Film-Infoseiten zu kämpfen). 19:11, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog : Ich mache mich mal an die Arbeit. Ich beginne zuerst mit der Aktualisierung der Schauspieler liste. Habe da eine Frage: Weiss jemand, warum Robert Pattinson aka Cedric Diggory unter den Schauspielern aufgeführt wird? http://german.imdb.com/title/tt0373889/fullcredits#cast Erscheint der in einer Erinnerung od. so?--Klapper I♥CH 13:06, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja. Harry hat ganz am Anfang einen kurzen Albtraum von seiner Ermordung. Aber mehr als ne halbe Sekunde is das nicht. -- 85.179.9.39 23:59, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Unterschiede * Es wird von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, das die DA illegal ist, in der Vorlage ist sie dies erst nach dem Ausbildungserlass Nr. 24 : Glaube ich nicht, denn im Film wurde dieser Erlass "vorgelesen", bzw. sieht man Filch, wie er diesen aufhängt. * Der Raum der Wünsche wird von Neville gefunden und nicht von Dobby vorgeschlagen : Dobby ist nicht zu sehen, aber Neville findet den Raum auch nicht, denn es sind schon ein paar DA-Mitglieder drin und sagen "Du hast es geschafft, Neville" oder ähnlich. --Dominik (Potter) 20:33, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Kann es sein, dass im Film die DA nicht als Lerngruppe dargestellt wird? Habe den Film noch nicht gesehen, da ich zur Zeit Klausurstress habe, aber in allen Vorschauen und Darstellern Interviews wird es als Armee beschrieben --- Habe den Film jetzt gesehen, Hermine sagt vor dem Erlass, dass es Aufregend sei die Regeln zu brechen, Umbridge und Filch beobachten die frisch gegründete DA, wie sie zurück ins Schloss kommen und direkt danach gibt es den Erlass, wobei der Erlass Filmisch keine Konsequenzen hat, Quiddith usw... Neville findet den Raum, und direkt danach gibt es nen schnellen Schnitt wo schon das erste Treffen ist, da klärt dann Hermine alle auf, was das für ein Raum ist, komisch, dass Hermine darüber Bescheid weiß.... Was soll das heißen, Sirius stirbt nicht durch Bellatrix Zauber, sondern indem er durch den Bogen fällt. Ist im Buch doch auch so. : Im Artikel steht, Black stirbt im Buch durch den Bogenfall. Wenn ichs richtig verstanden hab, tötet Bellatrix ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra und er fällt anschliessend in den Bogen.--Klapper I♥CH 12:11, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, im Buch stirbt Sirius nicht durch den Fluch von Bellatrix (es handelt sich nicht um einen AK, der grüne Funken macht), sondern lediglich dadurch, dass er durch den Bogen fällt (das hat auch Harrys Hoffnung genährt, ihn einfach wieder hinter dem Vorhang vorholen zu können). Im Film tötet Bellatrix ihren Cousin mit einem AK (s.u.) 16:37, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragogso Zitat: "Die DA wird durch Umbridge und das Inquisitionskommando gesprengt, in dem sie die Tür aufbrechen. Dies ist ein eklatanter Widerspruch zu den Geschehnissen in Band 6. Der Raum ist unaufspürbar, solange er nicht verraten wird." Sorry, aber die DA wurde ja im Film von Cho verraten, also widersprciht das nicht der Handlung des 6. Teils ----- Komme grad aus der O-Ton-Vorstellungen und tippe hier mal schnell die Handlung des Films runter. * Der Anfang ist relativ identisch zum Buch, allerdings bekommt Harry nur den Rausschmissbrief und keine weiteren * Dudley wird ins Krankenhaus gefahren und da kommen auch schon die anderen um ihn zu holen; Mundungus wurde komplett rausgelassen * Harry erfährt, dass es eine Anhörung geben wird * sie fliegen zwar mit dem Besen nach London, Harry ist aber nicht weiter getarnt * Die ganze Geschichte mit dem Grimmauldplatz ist auf das notwendigste zusammengekürzt, praktisch nur das Meeting und das erste Abendessen * Arthur bringt Harry zur Verhandlung und kaum sind sie im Ministerium erfahren sie von dem vorgezogenen Termin * Die Verhandlung ist ähnlich wie im Buch, allerdings auch leicht gekürzt * Sirius begleitet Harry zum Bahnhof und verwandelt sich in einem Warteraum um Harry das Foto des alten Ordens zu zeigen (das bereitet die Geschichte mit Nevilles Eltern vor) * Der Vertrauensschüler-Plot ist vollkommen weggefallen und somit auch alle damit verbundenen Zugszenen * In Hogwarts hält Dolores fast 1:1 ihre Anfangsansprache wie im Buch * Harry sitzt einmal die Strafe ab und muss den Text schreiben * Harry läuft Loony im Wald über den Weg, wo sie gerade Thestrale füttert * Die DA wurde gegründet und verboten * Neville "findet" den Room of Requirements * Filch und Dolores sind ihnen jedoch sofort auf der Spur, schaffen es jedoch nie, den Raum zu betreten * Dolores verhört alle Schüler der Reihe nach mit Veritaserum * noch vor Weihnachten wird Trelawney gekickt, aber Firenze spielt nicht mit * Harry sieht wie Arthur gebissen wird und alarmiert Dumbledore * er bekommt aber sofort seine erste Stunde Occlumency * Der ganze Krankenhausteil wurde weggelassen, es geht gleich mit Weihnachten weiter, wo Harry auch den Black'schen Stammbaum sieht * Es gibt weitere DA-Stunden; Cho und Harry küssen; Neville erzählt Harry von seinen Eltern * Doloroes bricht den Raum mit Gewalt auf und es scheint, als sei Cho Chang die Verräterin, was auch der Grund ist, warum Harry nicht mehr mit ihr spricht * Dumbledore verschwindet mit Fawkes in einem Feuerblitz, ohne nochmal mit Harry zu sprechen; man sieht Percy das erste Mal (ich hab ihn während der Verhandlung zumindest nicht gesehen) * Alle DA-Member müssen Strafe sitzen und "Text" schreiben * Hagrid ist zurück und stellt ihnen gleich Grawp vor * Harry bricht durch seinen Protego in Snapes Kopf ein und sieht die See-Szene, wo James Snape baumeln lässt, allerdings alles sehr gekürzt * Die Weasley-Zwilling verschwinden erst während der O.W.L.-Szene davon * Kurz danach sieht Harry Sirius Folter * Bevor er in Grimmauldplatz "anrufen" kann, wird er jedoch geschnappt; er warnt Snape allerdings so kryptisch wie im Buch, der auch hier kein Veriatserum mehr hat * hier erfährt man auch, dass Cho mit Veritaserum ausgefragt wurde (und damit quasi entlastet wird) * Hermione führt Umridge in den Wald, wo sie sich mit den Zentauren anlegt und verschleppt wird * zurück im Schloss haben die anderen sich befreit und ab geht es mit den Thestralen * Im Ministerium angekommen befindet sich der Raum mit dem Prophezeihungen direkt hinter der ersten Tür * Als Harry sie herunternimmt erfährt er gleich den wichtigsten Teil ("marks him as his equal", "nobody can live, whilst the other survives") * Harry und die anderen wenden das Reducto an und entkommen kurzfristig, nur um im Raum mit dem Tor zu landen * Dort überwinden die Deatheater die Schüler und Lucius (dessen Name im ganzen Film nie erwähnt wird) erpresst Harry, die Prophezeihung herauszurücken, was dieser tut * In dem Moment kommen die Phönixer an und der Kampf beginnt, Harry kämpft Seite an Seite mit Sirius, der ihn lobt ("That was a good one, James" --> James!) * Bellatrix (irgendwann im Film gab es eine Szene, wo man gesehen hat, wie sie freikam) tötet Sirius mit einem AK und er fällt sterbend durch das Tor * Harry macht hinter Bellatrix her, trifft sie mit dem Cruiatus, aber sie leidet keine Schmerzen * Allerdings zieht sie ihn auch nicht auf, sondern liegt am Boden und wird von Harry bedroht, bis Voldemort ankommt * dann ein sehr geiler Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore * am Ende besetzt Voldemort Harry und man sieht den Kampf in Harrys Kopf abspielen (die Szene dauert wesentlich länger als im Buch, ist aber nicht schlecht gemacht) * Im Nachspiel steht Fudges Kündigung schon im Raum und der Film endet damit, dass unsere 6 Helden zum Hogwarts-Express gehen Zu den Schauspieler(innen): * Obwohl Dolores von der Beschreibung her dicker sein müsste (kennt hier jemand Kai Winn aus Star Trek: Deep Space Nine? So hatte ich mir Dolores vorgestellt) ist die Rolle erstklassig besetzt * Die Schauspielerin von Loona hat die Rolle ja mal richtig perfekt ausgefüllt, so richtig geil verträumt und immer halb abwesend, aber zur richtigen Zeit den richtigen Spruch drauf * Bellatrix war für meinen Geschmack 20 Jahre zu jung, auch sah sie wesentlich weniger mitgenommen von Hogwarts aus als damals Sirius Zusammenfassend würd ich den Film fast an Position 1 stellen, aber auf jeden Fall weit vor Teil 4 und noch viel weiter vor 3. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 15:55, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, Super Beschreibung! Zwei Fragen: # Wie schaffen es fast alle DA-Mitglieder, dem Veritasserum standzuhalten? # Erfahren alle von Harrys Freunden in der Mysteriumsabteilung, wie die Prophezeiung lautet? Erfahren es die Todesser? 16:37, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST)Aragog # Wie schaffen es: Man sieht im Film an einer Stelle nur, dass es ein Dekret zu Befragungen gibt und eine lange schlange mit Schülern. Man sieht nie wirklich jemanden befragt und von daher kann die innerfilmische Antwort nur sein, dass es Cho erwischt hat, weil sie die erste war, was ja bei C im Namen auch nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich ist # Erfahren alle: Harrys Freunde ja, die Deatheater höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 17:08, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Die Prophezeihung wird beim Runternehmen enthüllt, die Freunde stehn nebendran und die Todesser eigentlicher eher noch im Verborgenen, die Todesser sollen es wohl nicht gehört haben... Wobei die Übersetzung natürlich leidet, da im englischen eben neither doppeldeutig ist. Ich fand den Film schlecht, vor allem wenn man das Buch kennt und JKRs Andeutungen zu Buch 7 kennt, dann weiß man, dass nen Haufen wichtiges fehlt. Selbst der Secretkeeper vom Hauptquartiert fehlt komplett. Das Gebäude erscheint, nachdem Mad Eye Moody 3 mal mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden klopft 129.206.196.179 22:29, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Priori Incantatem? Ist da wirklich ein Priori Incantatem entstanden? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.--Klapper I♥CH 23:08, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es wird nicht wirklich erwähnt, aber die filmische Darstellung ist genauso wie am Ende des 4. Films, als Harry mit Voldemord kämpft: Die Strahlen aus beiden Zauberstäben treffen sich in Mitte und es entsteht ein Feuerball. Offenbar wollten die Filmemacher die Szene auf diese Weise visuell aufwändiger machen. GS Ich habe mir den Film gerade angesehen und mir sind noch Unterschiede aufgefallen, die villeicht noch in die Liste aufgenommen werken können (kann sein, dass sie dort schon stehen und ich sie nur übersehen haben): 1. Hermine nennt Ron im Film öfter "Ronald", im Buch immer nur "Ron". 2. Harry erfährt die Geschichte von seinem Vater und James nicht im Denkarium, sondern als er Protego gegen Snape beim Okklumentikunterricht einsetzt. 3. Harry sieht die Szene von Sirius Folter durch Voldemort nicht während der Prüfung wie im Buch, sondern während der Feuerwerksszene. 4. Die Szene in der Hermine Umbridge von Dumbledore´s Waffe vorlügt ist verkürzt, es fehlt, dass das Inquisitionskomando zuerst mitkommen will, und das Hermine Umbridge vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Im Wald fehlt, das die Zentauren auch Harry und Hermine angreifen wollen. 5. Die Prophezeiung ist verkürzt, es fehlt der Teil "er wird kommen, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt" (oder so). 6. Die Todesser haben keine Kapuzen. 7. Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens kommen nicht durch eine Tür in den Raum, sondern erscheinen aus dem Nichts als Weiße Schleier. 8. Harry gibt Malfoy die Prophezeiung. 9. Dumbledore taucht erst gegen Voldemort auf, nicht im Raum mit dem Bogen. 10. Als Voldemort in Harry ist redet Dumbledore zu Harry, im Buch zu Voldemort. Harry redet im Film ebenfalls zu Voldemort, wozu er im Buch vor Schmerzen nicht fähig ist. Rechtschreibung/Grammatik In nahezu jedem Satz ein Fehler. Grauenhaft.